Kickin it: Save the people
by My Identity Stays Anonymous
Summary: This story is based on a dream i had,some parts aren't from my dream:What happens when a round object ruins the whole city or more likely the whole world? Who are the two chosen to save the people? The only 2 that have skills for their weapons.First fanfc


Kickin it -my dream from april 21,2012 -

Kim and Jack were at this place (looks like walmart just a lot emptier no sections.)

every body was standing saying some thing while they let kim and jack find the fire round object …

-the people at the place were standing on these long black stairs- Rudy,Jerry,Milton,Eddie were on the long stairs- -there were rows and there were separate stairs …each one were about 5 yards apart-

It is a ball shaped fire ,red round object that had a time on it.. Kim and Jack had to banish it so it doesn't ruin the whole world.

-Kim's weapon: bow and arrow

-Jack's weapon: a stick that has a thick ball that breaks the object or something.

Kim and Jack found the fire ball object between the gang's and a the one next to it

Kim made the first move she threw 1 arrow and it had a small affect but cracked a little

She threw another and it made a bigger crack

it's Jack's turn he smashed it -which is what they're supposed to do-

it cracked and exploded and shined a very bright light ,broke the ceiling, light expanded, they were both some where out of there and when the explosion was done they opened their eyes and saw red really wet liquid (not blood) (not magma or lava) ,with yellow,white, orange streaks on the left and right sides of the road that are about 1 yard wide and 3 inches thick and many buildings destroyed and everywhere except not on the water parts.

they're walking through and looking around

Kim: oh no this is not good

Jack: yea but look the people seem fine not like zombies I'm gonna ask what happened and what these liquids are

Kim: I'm coming with you

-goes to this person near by (nobody has some sort of special use of a weapon or power)

Jack: hi um do you know what these liquids are?

Person: i-i (not able to breathe to well but still able to breathe enough to speak) d-don't kn-n-noww

Kim: are you okay sir?

Person: n-no b-but-t all i-i know is that-t the people with n-no skills like you guys don't have mu-much t-time to l-live t-there is-s a c-certain amount of time left for most of us

Jack: ohh no but why?

Person: b-because t-the object you guys broke didn't completely work only h-half the power work

y-you guys need to find a 24 story hotel and the person in the front office will tell you where to go

Kim: why us though?

Person: b-because you guys were the ones to destroy half of the round obj-ject a-and you guys-s are the ones with special skills for it n-nobody has a special skill like you guys for those weapons

Jack: what's the hotel name

Person: i don't know but its the only one that is not destroyed as you can see al-l-most all these buildings are destroyed the hotel-l is kind of-f far from here it may take til night to get there good l-luck please save us

Kim: ok thank you and we will

-hugs person-

-Jack hugs person too-

Person: oh head straight from here and you guys need to go and meet your families first and go to the only boat area left which has the boat or chair lift flying up it will help you and you have to get to a school not yours but the one that's not to badly destroyed and get a navigation help good luck(he says in a poorly voice)

Jack: ok thanks let's go kim

Kim: okay our parents first i guess we should run till we can

Jack: yea wonder how much time the people have left to live but how come we aren't like that and we're the ones to save them

Kim: remember that guy said that we were the ones to destroy it and the only ones with the skills for these weapons -holding up her bow and arrow-

Jack: oh yeah well let's run

-runs-

- they get to there half ruined house-

(they live next to each other)

Kim: oh my gosh our houses ar-are half destroyed i hope our parents are okay

Jack: yeah well get your parents out here as soon as you find them and ill bring mine out

-about to take a step-

-Kim puts her arm in front before he goes any further-

Kim: wait I'm pretty sure we can't step on the liquid

Jack: i totally forgot about the liquid um shoot and arrow and see what it does

Kim: i can't waste it who knows what there might be later on but get a rock and toss it

-Jack finds a small rock tosses it to the liquid-

-the rock turns red and suddenly adds more liquid-

Kim: the bigger the object the more red and more liquid its going to get

Jack: um there's some big rocks over there, if we grab 2 them we can put it on top of the liquid

Kim: but i just said it turns red and adds more liquid

Jack: yeah i know but did you ever think that the amount of time it takes for it to turn red and liquid

Kim: ohh nope, wait now that i think about it the bigger the object it takes a longer time to turn red and go from solid to liquid because the small one which was kinda medium sized took about 2 seconds and those rocks are big so it might take a little more, we're gonna have to take big steps and kinda tap on the rock and jump to get to the grass side

Jack: exactly help me get some of the rocks

-goes over to the middle of the road where the rocks are and grabs some even though they're heavy-

Jack: ladies first

Kim: whatever I'm gonna get both our parents so we don't waste too many rocks just stay here and keep a look out jack

Jack: okay

-grabs rock and holds it-

Jack: on the count of 3 I'm gonna throw it and you're going to quickly make a run for it on the rock

Kim: okay

Jack: 1…2…3!

-throws rock-

-kim jumps taps one feet on the rock and brings the other to the grass -

Jack: when you get our parents your going to kind of throw them and i know that sounds bad but we don't have much rocks left for all of you guys

Kim: okay

-enters her house first-

-looks around-

Kim: MOM! DAD! where are you guys!

Mom:o-over h-here (she says very weakly)

-her parents are in a corner cuddling together and kind of afraid and shocked that their house is half -lets just say burned i suppose-

Dad: its so good to see you kim

Kim: its so good to see you both i'd like to chit-chat but we gotta get jack's parents cause we don't have much time for other people and jack's waiting outside I'm going to bring you guys to jack and I'm gonna go get jack's parents let's make this quick

Mom: okay

- kim's parents stands up and walks(run) with kim out of their house-

Kim: JACK! help my parents over the liquid!

Kim's Mom & Dad: WHAT LIQUID!

Kim: no time to explain!

Jack: hi mrs. and mr. crawford we gotta help my parents after so lets hurry not much time left but we don't know exactly how much time is left

Kim: dad come over here

-dad comes over-

-kim picks him up-

Kim: wow no effence but you are kind of heavy!

-throws dad over and jack catches him but sort of fell on the ground (where there is no liquid of course)

Kim: Alright dad you and jack are going to catch mom we're gonna do this with jack's parents okay

-Kim sweeps her mom off the ground- -throws her and her dad and jack catches her-

Kim: I'm going to go get jack's parents

-Kim runs over to the next house -

Kim: and Mrs. Anderson where are you guys I'm here to save you guys from here

: over here on the couch near the wall

-runs over to the couch-

Kim: okay come with me jack is waiting outside with my parents but before you go running to him i have to throw you guys to my parents and him to catch you guys be cause there is red liquid out there that you cannot step i don't know if its hot or cold all i know is that its too dangerous to step on

and we don't have much time for the other people to live

and nods and follows her directions -

-kim sweeps jack's mom this time and throws her, they catch her (jack,Kim's mom and dad) -

Kim: your turn

-picks him up and throws him-

Kim: Alright Jack get the rock and on the count of 3!

-Jack grabs the last rock-

Kim: 1…2…3!

-throws the last rock, kim run,jump,tap a foot on the rock ad jumps off of it-

-kim was about to fall on the ground but before it happened jack caught her in his arms(cliché but this isn't from my dream )

Kim: thanks -light blush crosses her face-

Jack: no prob now we have to get to that boat area where they have a seat fly up wherever that is

Kim: lets try going left from here

-goes left then right then straight then right then straight then left and made it to the boat area with the seat fly up-at 3:27-

Kim: I'm guessing this is the place

Jack: let's go ask that man over there

Kim: hi um can you send us to a school that isn't destroyed if you know what I'm talking about

Man: oh i know what school your talking about Lightflow high school

Jack: i guess but we don't know the name of the school but can your chair fly up takes us there

Man: sure come on

-Jack and Kim enters but both their parents can't enter-

: Sweetie we can't enter it won't let us

Man: you have to have the skills for their weapon to enter

Kim: noo -hugs mom and dad- I'm sorry guys but jack and i have to save everybody including you guys good bye we'll come back

Jack: ill miss you guys -hug his parents- good bye see you soon!

-jack and kim enters and goes to the safe chair fly up -

-Kim&Jack waves at their parents-

-Kim starts to cry after they're like 20 ft high-

-Jack tries to comfort her- -he hunts her and kisses her forehead-

Jack: dont worry we'll see them again after this whole thing is over and i know that sounds so cliché to say

-kim kinda giggles at the part where he said cliche-

Kim: i hope so

Jack: kim we're here

Kim: okay

-gets off-the school is in some kind of forest type of area-

-they enter the school building walks to the nearest adult(teacher) -

Kim: hi can you give us a navigation device

Teacher: you have to go to left hallway and go straight till you see the name Mr. Evanford on to your right

Kim: okay thanks

-goes to 's classroom-

Jack: hi you must be ?

: yes and you 2 are?

Jack: I'm Jack and this is Kim we're here for our navigation map or device

: oh your navigation map , here it is here you go hurry and dave the people we can't live much longer

Kim: okay thanks bye

-They run out of the school-

-looks at map-

Kim: okay in order to go to the hotel we have to go…

Jack: straight from here then turn left then straight and its about 7 hours from here if we run if we walk its about 9 hours lets hurry

Kim: wait -goes back in to the school where the the door is and grabs the umbrella-

Kim: incase it rains later

Jack: good idea

-they run- -its 4:43- they get there at 11:51 ish-

-there is a elevator and they take it -

-once they got to the hotel area it was raining, the rain was red so it wasn't really rain it was the wet red liquid they used the umbrella they got (the umbrella has no affect of the red wet liquid)-

-they ran and entered the hotel-

-the ceiling was kind of low-

-there was a desk that was shaped like an L it was green and so were the walls there was an elevator next to it-

Jack: excuse me sir…..


End file.
